


the way the heavens go

by from



Series: three hundred words and other stories [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronaut Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/from
Summary: niall has a spot on the space shuttle and harry has a spot of waiting to do





	the way the heavens go

‘You won't miss me.’

Niall smiled at his feet. ‘Ya reckon?’

‘You won't,’ Harry said, diving arsenaked into the lake, the water a thunderclap in his ears.

He flipped in the calm below and came up for air.

Niall was still standing pink and sweaty at the dock’s edge. ‘I already miss you,’ he shouted.

Harry lay back and floated away. 

It would be months before Niall's shuttle home to earth. Months more before the end of his post-mission recovery. If he made it to the space station in the first place. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many that did go wrong. 

Niall was the only right thing Harry ever did in this world. It's so fucked up that Harry might lose him to the goddamn universe. 

He dragged himself ashore only when Liam called them to lunch.

‘I am gonna miss you,’ Niall said when they're walking up the lawn together, his damp towel over Harry’s head.

Harry grunted.

Niall spun him to a stop. He pushed back the towel veiling Harry's face.

‘Listen, I'm still on the ground with you dripping Cumbrian pond juice all over me and I already miss you.’

Harry rolled his eyes, letting Niall lean in, kiss him, just for a minute or two.

‘Promise me you'll tell Science Officer Mendes to keep out of your pants.’

‘Science Offi--We've been dating four years, Harry, and for four years I've been telling you it's not Star Trek.’

‘Because it's real.’

‘Because it's real,’ Niall confirmed.

Harry whispered with a feeling larger than all his fears, ‘Niall, you're gonna be the first Irish astronaut in space.’

‘I am. And I wouldn't be getting there without you.’

A month later, Niall also became - really - the first Irishman to propose in space.


End file.
